


Blinded

by WeezlBot



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coming Out, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hazel's A Little Old Fashioned, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, Men Crying, Multi, Reyna Looks Terrible Here, The Tyrant's Tomb (Trials of Apollo) Spoilers, but she loves nico, frank is a good boy, mildly homophobic language, nico comes out to hazel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeezlBot/pseuds/WeezlBot
Summary: Hazel has something she needs to tell Nico. Nico may have something he's hiding from Hazel.Tyrant's Tomb spoilers.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	1. Nico's Gonna Hate That

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a Tyrant's Tomb response fic. It's gonna be a little too long to be a drabble, so that's why it isn't in my drabble doc.

“... Nico’s gonna hate that.”

Will heard Annabeth say those words and started. He turned and walked into the Big House living room where they were. Annabeth and Percy were talking to two other people who were both in full Roman regalia. “What’s Nico gonna hate?”

One of the Romans, a small dark girl that Will didn’t recognize, turned to him with a sorrowful expression in her honey-gold eyes. “Our old Praetor, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, ran off to join the Huntresses. She and Nico were pretty close, so…”

Will’s heart felt cold. “... Yeah. He’s gonna be upset. Have you… have you told him yet?”

“...No,” she replied. “I… I guess I’m a bit afraid. I don’t want to upset him.”

“I don’t either,” Will responded.

The small dark girl scanned his face. “What’s your relation to Nico?”

“I… we’re close,” Will replied. “What’s  _ your _ relation to him?”

“I’m his sister,” she replied. “Hazel.” She extended her hand.

_ Oh,  _ shit. “Uh.” Will rubbed his neck before composing himself enough to shake her hand. “... I’m Will.”

“He’s the medic here,” Annabeth cut in. “He and Nico got close after the battle with Gaia.”

Hazel nodded. “No, I’m glad. Nico needed a friend.”

“So,” Percy cut in. “I vote that either Hazel or Will tells Nico about Reyna, because I’m not gonna get my ass pureed doing it.”

“Wait,” came a voice from behind Will. “What’s happening with…” 

Will turned. Nico was standing there, his head cocked, his lips set in a frown. “Nico, she…”

“That’s some nice praetorial garb you’re wearing, Hazel,” Nico growled accusingly. “Where’s Reyna?”

“She left,” Hazel whispered. “She joined the Huntresses and left.”

Tendrils of ink shot out from Nico’s feet. A potted plant sitting a few feet away began to wilt and drop its leaves. Percy and Annabeth took a few steps back. Percy put a protective arm in front of Annabeth. Frank turned into a chameleon. Will stepped back and stood in front of Frank. Hazel stepped towards Nico. “Nico, I…”

The ink swirled up around Nico’s body and he disappeared.

Percy dropped the arm, letting it come to rest on Annabeth’s shoulders. “That actually went better than I expected.”

Hazel sniffled. “He’s hurt. I can see it. I’m gonna follow him.”

Will’s sinuses stung. He blinked. “I… I think … I don’t know.”

“He needs a minute,” Percy started. “Just to let the emotion simmer down. So he doesn’t kill anybody.”

“He wouldn’t hurt me,” Hazel insisted.

Percy gave her a kind smile. “I know. I just… I just worry that he could go blind from grief and accidentally do something bad, that’s all.”

Hazel nodded, sniffling. Frank turned back into a human and pulled her against him protectively. She leaned back into him. “... I don’t think he would...”

“You haven’t seen him this upset,” Percy warned. “He’s fucking dangerous when he’s this upset.”

Hazel gasped softly and wiped her eyes. “... All right. I’ll give him a minute.”

  
  


Meanwhile, Nico was burning.

The rage tore through him like he was paper, burning him up from the inside. He slammed his fists into the stone wall of the Hades cabin, feeling pain knifing through his hands. He didn’t want to stop. Somehow, the physical pain was comforting. It was comforting and he couldn’t stop. He kept punching the wall until his knuckles ached and bruised. 

He put his hands down and the rage knifed through him again. He howled.

_ How dare she. _

He tore wildly through the cabin. Knocking over his nightstand. 

_ How could she? _

He threw a water glass and watched it shatter. 

_ Why did she do this to me? _

He slammed his sword into the wall. 

_ I killed for this girl. This is how she repays me. _

He kicked a bed. 

_ Why? Why? Why again? Why me? _

He pulled the old hawaiian shirt out of his footlocker and tore it in two.

_ I can’t handle this. _

He stood there, trembling, staring at the torn corpse on the floor. Tears welled in his eyes. He supposed he hadn’t meant anything to her at all. Typical. So typical. He’d never mattered to anyone.

He flopped into his bed and buried his face in the pillow.


	2. "I'm Not Leaving"

A few minutes later, Nico heard a soft knock at the door.

He sat up, drying his eyes. He took a deep breath and composed himself before going to the door. He opened it. “What do you want?”

“Hey, man.” It was Travis Stoll. “I heard a lot of crashing and screaming a minute ago, are you okay?”

Nico’s eyes filled. “... I’m fine.”

Travis looked at him with concern. “... Okay. Just… tell me if you need anything, okay?”

“Why do you care?”

Travis put his hands up. “Sorry, man. I thought we were cool.”

Nico sighed. He didn’t know what to say. “... Sorry. We’re cool. It’s fine.”

Travis studied him. “Can I come in?”

“... Sure. But not for too long. I don’t want to get in trouble.”

“Nah, it’s cool. Trust the T-man, bro. We’re not gonna get in trouble.” Travis walked in. “Holy shit, did a tornado blow through here or something?”

Nico chuckled despite himself. “No, it… I…”

Travis noticed purple bruises blooming across his knuckles. “... Did you do all of this?”

Nico shifted his feet before nodding mutely. His stomach sunk. He felt like a five year old who was being called out on having a temper tantrum.

“... Seriously, are you okay?” Travis persisted. 

“Okay, fine. My best friend ditched me for the Huntresses and she’s gonna get herself killed. Happy?” Nico growled.

Travis patted his back. “Ah, man, I’m sorry. Girls, am I right?”

Nico snorted. “... I guess so, yeah. I just…” His voice cracked. “I mean, she was like a sister to me. I don’t know why she’d just run away like that.” He stifled a sob. “I mean, what’s wrong with me?”

Travis sighed. “... Probably nothing. She probably wasn’t even thinking about you when she made the decision.”

“... I guess that’s what… what hurts about it,” Nico sighed. “In the end, I wasn’t even important enough to her to think about.”

Travis put an arm around his shoulder. Nico didn’t resist. “I’m sorry, man. That’s gotta sting. You want me to get Will?”

“No,” Nico sniffled. He was going to cry. He couldn’t stifle it. “... Please just leave me alone.”

Travis nodded. He ruffled his hair. “... Okay. Tell me if you need anything, okay?”

Nico nodded. He watched Travis leave through tear-clouded eyes. He lay down and buried his head in the pillow again. His chest spasmed and he gasped, tears pouring down into the soft squishy fabric. He hated her, hated her, loved her so much that he wanted to kill her, he burned from the inside with rage and all he wanted was for her to come back and open her arms to him. He just wanted to be held like she’d held him that day one year ago after Gaia. Like it was all going to be okay. His nose ran, watery slime dripped into his throat and made him cough. He couldn’t stop shaking. He remembered how Reyna had held him, how safe and warm he’d felt. 

He would have killed to have that now.

He didn’t know how long he lay there, his heart panging in agony, tears running into his pillow, before someone knocked on the door. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and peered through the peephole.

It was Hazel.

“Leave me alone,” he called through the door.

“Nico, let me in. Please,” Hazel begged. “I want to make sure you’re okay.”

_ I can’t let her see me cry. She’ll leave too, and then I really won’t be able to handle it.  _ “Hazel, please. Just go.”

“Can I just come in to give you a hug?” Hazel asked.

Nico didn’t have words to describe how much he wanted that. He opened the door a crack and let Hazel in. 

Hazel started when she saw him. She brushed tears out of his eyes. “Oh, baby.”

Anger welled in his heart again. His mind was racing. “So now what? You lose all respect for me for… this?” He gestured to his teary eyes. 

“Nico, no, I…”

“I mean, I might as well tell you I’m a damn… a damn  _ queer,  _ right?” 

Hazel gave him a strange look. “Nico, don’t say things you don’t mean. Those things are not equivalent.”

Nico turned away.  _ Now I’ve  _ really  _ screwed up.  _ “... I’m sorry.”

Hazel sighed and pulled him close. “Don’t cry. It’s gonna be okay.”

Nico shook his head. “No, it’s not. Everyone who cares about me either leaves or dies or both. And you’re gonna leave too.”

“No I won’t,” Hazel soothed, kissing his cheek. She eased him down so he was sitting in his bed. “I’m not going to leave you.”

Nico lay down and buried his face in the pillow again. “Yes you will. Everyone does.”

Nico felt the bed dip. A warm body curled against his back. “No I won’t. Don’t be ridiculous.”

Nico sniffled. “I’m sorry.”

“I get it,” Hazel murmured. “You’re hurting. I understand you’re in pain. I just don’t want you saying things you’ll regret.”  _ I’ll ask him about the damn-queer comment later. Now is not the time.  _

Nico nodded. “I’m sorry.”

Hazel kissed his neck and held him tight. Nico let himself be held. Her arms were warm, safe,  _ safe, _ like hers, like Reyna’s, like the girl who’d run from him like he was the plague… he began to weep quietly. It just hurt too much.

Hazel nuzzled into his shoulders. She felt a sudden wave of protectiveness wash over her. She wanted to keep him safe. Hearing him cry made her eyes sting, her chest ache. “... I love you, okay? Nico. My brother.”

Nico turned around and held her tight. “I love you too, Hazel, gods, I love you so much…” The words came almost in sobs. 

Hazel kissed his cheek. “It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay. I won’t ever leave you.”

“Never?” Nico asked.

“Never.” Hazel squoze him. “Never ever.”

“Swear on the Styx.”

“I swear,” Hazel said instantly. “Until death do us part, as they say.”

Nico met Hazel’s eyes. The warmth in his face was unmistakable. “Thank you. That means more to me than you could ever know.” His voice broke. 

Hazel watched tears fill Nico’s eyes again. She brushed the tears out of his eyes with a gentle thumb. The damn-queer comment still rang in her head, but it still wasn’t the right time. Not now. Not when he was so fragile.

She heard a knock at the door. “I’ll get it. Don’t get up.”

Nico nodded listlessly. 

She opened the door. It was the golden-haired boy from before, the one who had said he was close with Nico. He’d said his name was Will. “Oh, hi.”

“Hey.” He shuffled his feet. “... Uh… is Nico okay?”

“He’s… upset,” Hazel answered truthfully. 

“... Can I see him?” Will asked.

Hazel turned. “Nico? Can Will come see you?”

“Sure,” Nico sighed. “Bring him in.”

Will came in. He sat down on the bed next to Nico. “You all right?”

“... I’m alive,” Nico sighed. 

Will put a hand on his shoulder. “... Well, that’s good.”

Hazel shifted. “Uh… is it okay if I leave you two to talk? I need to talk to Frank about something.”

“Yeah, it’s okay,” Nico whimpered. “Come back soon.”

“Will do.” She put her hand on the doorknob. “Take care of him, okay, Goldilocks?”

Will started. He clearly wasn't used to the nickname. “Uh. Will do.”


	3. "I Didn't Want To Ask Him While He Was So Fragile"

Hazel sat with Frank in a tent in the Roman encampment under Thalia’s Tree. He was holding one of her hands in his. His hands completely engulfed hers. “... Okay, Hazel,” he started. “What did you need to tell me?”

“... Nico was crying,” Hazel sighed. “He was crying so hard. And… and when I found him there, he said that I was gonna run away from him like she did because he cried in front of me.”

Frank stroked her fingers. “I’m so sorry. That must be rough.”

“That’s not all, though. He said… he said crying in front of me was… was as bad as him telling me he was a ‘damn queer.’ I didn’t know what to make of that.”

“That’s a little rude.”

“... So I wanted to know what you thought,” Hazel fretted. “I mean… I just don’t know what to make of it. Do you think he’s…”

Frank shrugged. “... Maybe? I mean, he did volunteer to be the flower girl at our wedding. That’s not a very hetero thing to do.”

“I know. That’s why I asked you.”

Frank shuddered. “Oh, gods. Now I’m imagining Nico in a dress for some reason. That is…  _ not _ a pleasant mental image.”

Hazel laughed. “Oh, gods, now I’m imagining it too.”

Frank squoze her hand. “... Anyway, I don’t know anything about Nico’s sexuality. I mean, you could ask him.”

Hazel looked down. “... I should do that. I just… I just didn’t want to ask him when he was so fragile.”

“Yeah, no, you were right not to bother him about it now. Maybe once he cries himself out a little bit he’ll be more ready to talk.” Frank shook his head. “Gods, I can’t even imagine Nico crying. I have an easier time imagining him in a dress.”

“... I couldn’t imagine it either,” Hazel murmured softly. “I couldn’t until I saw it.”

Frank reached out and pet her hair gently. It felt wooly to the touch. “I’m sorry. For you and Nico.”

Hazel nodded. 

Frank paused. “... You should go back to the Hades cabin. I think you should be with him right now. I think… I think he needs you.”

Hazel looked down. “I left him with… with Goldilocks, with the blond boy.”

“Will?”

“Yeah, him.”

Frank chuckled. “Makes some sense. Anyway… I know that he and Nico may be close, but in a time like this, Nico needs his sister. Want me to walk you there?”

Hazel nodded. “I… I can go alone. I don’t want to overwhelm Nico.”

“Makes sense. Just… tell Nico that I’m there for him if he needs it, okay?”

“Will do,” she responded.

She walked off to the Hades cabin, her stomach fluttering. She was nervous and she didn’t know why. Her mind was hazy, the world around her felt strange and bright and cold. Poor Nico. She knocked gently on the door of the Hades cabin once she reached it. No response. She tried the knob. The door opened silently.

Nico was curled up on the bed. Will was pushed up on his elbow next to him. Neither saw her come in. Before she could say anything, she watched Will lean in and kiss Nico on the cheek.

She cleared her throat. “A _ hem.” _

Nico sat bolt upright. His eyes were the size of dinner plates. Will looked over at her. “Ah, shit. Hazel, I swear I can explain…”

Hazel, not knowing what else to do, turned and ran back to Frank.


	4. He'll Be Fine

“Frank,” she panted, bolting into the tent.

“Hazel? You’re already back?” Frank looked up from his book. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. Um… I have an answer about the sexuality thing.”

“And?” Frank said soothingly.

Hazel sat down in front of him. Frank took her hand again. “When I walked in, he and Will were kissing.”

Frank nodded. “That’s one way to find out. What did you do then?”

“I… I cleared my throat to let them know I’d seen them and then I… I just left. I didn’t know… I didn’t know what else to do.”

“And how did Nico react?”

“Will said he could explain but… Nico just looked at me. He sat bolt upright and stared at me. He looked so panicked that I didn’t know what to do,” Hazel sniffled. “So I just ran back here.”

Frank studied her. “... And are you okay with this?”

“Am I okay with what?”

“With Nico. Are you okay with it?”

Hazel stared at the ground. A small bit of silver ore unearthed itself. “I… I mean, he’s my brother. I love him. I don’t know quite how I feel about homosexuality in general, but I love Nico. And that’s not… not changing.”

Frank nodded. “That’s good. Thank you for being so honest.” He rubbed her fingers and thought for a moment. “... I think you should tell him that. Or even if you don’t tell him all of it, you should at least tell him that you still love him. Because… well… I think Nico might be questioning that love right now.”

Hazel thought. “... You’re probably right.” She shook her head. “I just… I’m _worried_ now, you know? I don’t… I don’t want him to get hurt over this.”

Frank shook his head and sighed. “Look. Nico’s tough. He’s tougher than people give him credit for. I don’t think he’ll have issues. I mean… who is he close with besides you and…” Frank was about to say _Reyna,_ but he stopped himself. “Will, who he’s apparently romantically involved with, who would hurt him over it?”

Hazel thought. “... I don’t know.”

Frank kissed her hand. “He’ll be fine. He’s a tough boy.”

Hazel nodded. “... I know,” she whispered.

Frank stood up and put an arm around her shoulders. “Let’s go talk to him. He needs to know how you feel.”

  
  


When they got to the Hades cabin, they found Will sitting on the front step.

“Hey, man,” Frank started. “You all right?”

“... Could be better,” Will responded. “Is Hazel mad?”

“No, I’m not,” Hazel cut in. “I was taken aback and I responded inappropriately. I’m sorry.”

Will looked up at her. “I’m touched, really, but I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.” He gestured to the door behind him. “You _really_ need to talk to Nico. I think you’re the only one who can manage to reach him right now. I mean…” Will shook his head and stared at the pebbles under his feet. “... He kicked me out. After you left, he started screaming at me. He told me it was all my fault that you ran off, he accused me of unfairly seducing him and told me I was the reason he was gonna lose his sister…” Will tallied on his fingers. “... among other things. And I can usually manage to talk to him when he’s like this.”

Hazel blinked tears out of her eyes. “... I can try. I… I’m so sorry.”

Will sighed. His eyes were wet. “I… it’s okay. I’m just glad there wasn’t any malice in your reaction.”

“Shock,” she murmured. “Only shock and surprise.”

Will studied her. Gods, his eyes were piercing. “That’s understandable for someone in your situation.”

“So Nico told you…”

“... a lot. Almost everything. The only thing he never told me was what you looked like, which is why I didn’t recognize you on sight earlier today.”

Hazel gave a small smile. “Leave it to Nico to leave out something so small and yet so important.” She shook her head. “I really need to go tell that boy I love him. May I get past you, please?”

Will stood up. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why the chapters in this are winding up so short.


	5. It Comes In Waves

Hazel knocked on the door. “Nico? It’s me. Your sister. Hazel Levesque.”

Nico opened the door a crack once more. Hazel pushed her way inside. Nico’s eyes were red as rubies. He was shaking head-to-toe. Tears were dripping down his cheeks. The space under his nose was rubbed raw. 

“... I’m sorry,” Hazel whispered. “I reacted inappropriately. It was all my fault. I love you, okay?” She wiped the tears off of his cheeks before cupping his face in her hands. “No matter what. That’s what I told you, remember? That’s always gonna stand.”

He leaned into her touch. “I love you too, Hazel.” His voice came as a hoarse whisper. “I love you too. And I… I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Will, he… he came into my life at a point when… a point when I… I needed someone so bad, and he… he was that… that someone. And he… he kind of swept me off my feet. And…” A sob escaped Nico’s lips. “I don’t… I don’t know what I would do if he… if he weren’t there for me anymore. Hazel, I…”

“You need him? Or, not _need,_ but…”

Nico nodded. Hazel could see the immense hurt in his eyes. “... I do. I… Hazel, I love him so much.”

Hazel held him close. “... I understand.”

He sobbed. “Hazel, please, I can’t… please don’t make me choose between you and him. I won’t… I won’t… I won’t be… be able to… to…” 

“Don’t worry,” Hazel murmured. “I won’t. It’s okay. I love you. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Nico clung to her, burying his face in her shoulder. “... Thank… thank you.” The words came painfully, choking through his too-tight throat.

Hazel pet his hair gently. “I’m never going to hurt you. Ever.”

Nico didn’t say anything more. He melted into Hazel, clinging to her like he was a drowning man and she was a life preserver. She rocked him gently back and forth in what she hoped was a soothing motion, kissing over his cheek, his neck, his hair. His cheek tasted of salt; his hair smelled sweet. “... Never gonna hurt you,” she whispered. “Never ever. Love you so much. It’s okay. Never gonna leave you. Never ever.”

Nico sniffled. He wasn’t crying as hard as he had been. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too.” Hazel kissed his cheek. She had a thought. “Do you want me to get Will?”

Nico nodded. “That… that would be nice. I owe him an apology, I… I yelled at him.”

“He told me.”

“What, was he waiting on the porch?” Nico sniffled.

“Yes, actually.”

Nico shook his head. “I love him so much.”

Hazel nodded. “You told me.”

Nico sighed. He separated himself from Hazel and lay down while Hazel went to go get Will, who was still sitting on the step. “Any luck?”

“Yes, actually. I apologized, we hugged. I told him I loved him and that I wasn’t going to leave him or hurt him. That seemed to help.”

Will nodded. “I’m sure it did.”

“Anyway… he wants to apologize to you.”

Will raised his eyebrows. “He does, huh? Can I go in there?”

Hazel nodded. “Please do. He wants you there.”

Will looked surprised, but he stood up and entered the cabin as Hazel stood by and watched. “Nico?”

Nico looked at him. “... Will. I… I’m so sorry. I… I shouldn’t have attacked you the way that I did. It was unfair of me to do that.”

Will sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. “You were hurting, darlin’. It’s understandable. You’re forgiven. Thank you for apologizing to me.” He studied Nico. He looked tired, almost sick. “... May I hug you?”

Nico met his eyes. Gods, his eyes looked painfully red. “Only if you do the thing.”

Will smiled. Hazel thought she saw sadness behind his eyes. “Of course, darlin’.” Will held his arms out and Nico crawled in, leaning heavily against him. Will held him tight. Hazel watched as a buttery-colored light began to emanate from him, flowing out and wrapping around Nico. Nico put his arms up around Will’s shoulders as Will’s glow brightened. 

All of a sudden, the glow disappeared and Nico’s eyes shot open. He gasped and tensed before almost miraculously, sinking trembling into Will’s arms, his eyes half-open and his lips parted slightly. He looked spent, weak, tired. “... Thank you,” he whispered. “... You okay?”

Will took a deep breath. “... I’ll live.”

“Tell me if you don’t feel good,” Nico murmured. “Don’t hurt yourself to make me feel better.”

Hazel didn’t think she should say anything, not in this moment that was clearly so tender, so _personal,_ so clearly important _._ She made a mental note to ask Nico about what he'd meant later. Nico moved away from Will, lying down. Will leaned down and put a kiss on the bridge of his nose. Hazel couldn’t help but smile. They were adorable together.

Will turned to Hazel. He looked exhausted. “Sorry about that.”

“Nothing to apologise for. It’s fine.” Hazel studied him. “You okay?”

“I… ah.” He breathed out, petting Nico’s hair. “I… I get a little… it’s kind of hard to explain.”

“You don’t have to,” Hazel soothed. “It’s fine if you don’t want to. After all, we haven’t known each other for very long.”

“No, it… it’s fine. It’s really not that much of a big deal. I just… I can… like… take on some of people’s emotional pain for a little while.”

Hazel winced. “Do you have to feel it?”

“Yeah,” Will muttered. “Hurts like a bitch.”

Hazel shook her head. “I’m sorry, Will. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Will fixed her with a smile. He had a nice smile. “Thanks for asking, but I don’t think there’s much. I just… I just need a moment.”

Hazel nodded. She moved closer to Nico and sat down next to him and Will. Nico’s eyes were closed. He looked comfortable, finally. Will’s magic must have worked. “No, I understand. Do you need to go take a nap or something?”

Will shook his head. “No. If I try now I’ll just have a bunch of nightmares. I need to stay awake.”

Hazel nodded. “That’s understandable.”

They sat in silence for a moment. Hazel watched Will’s face. His smile faded slowly until he only looked tired and sad. He put his head in his hands. “Oh, gods.”

“What?”

“I… geez. It… when I do this, it just kinda comes in waves, you know?”

Hazel patted his back. “I’m sorry.”

“... Normally it’s worse when I do it with physical pain, but… I think this is the worst of all.”

“... Seriously, are you okay? Do you need… is there _anything_ I can do?”

Will took Nico’s hand. Hazel noticed Nico squeeze his fingers slightly. “... I don’t think so. I… I just…” He took a breath and held it. “... I need a minute. It’ll pass.”

“... I’m sorry,” Nico murmured. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be, darlin’,” Will soothed. “For you I’ll manage.” 

Nico put his head against Will’s thigh. “I don’t want to hurt you. Not after everything you’ve done to me.”

Will kissed his fingers. “Don’t worry about it, darlin’.”

Nico held his hand to his chest. He didn’t respond.

Hazel brushed hair off his cheek. She turned to Will. “Why don’t you lie down? I think it might do you some good.”

Will shook his head. “I’m okay. I swear. I appreciate the concern but I’ll be okay.”

Hazel nodded. “... Okay. I’ll take your word for it.”

There was a pause. Will stroked his thumb over Nico’s fingers. He leaned his head against the wall. Hazel listened as Nico’s breathing became quieter and more even. She looked over. He looked soft and peaceful. “Nico?”

No response. 

“He’s asleep,” Hazel giggled.

Will looked over. “... Yeah, he’s crashed,” he giggled. Something warm bubbled up in his chest. “Look at him, he’s so cute when he’s sleeping.”

Hazel smiled. “Yeah. He’s really peaceful-looking.”

Will smiled. “... I bet he’ll feel a lot better when he wakes up, too. Maybe we should leave him alone. Let him sleep.”

Hazel nodded. “Makes sense. Are you gonna stay with him, or…”

Will studied Nico. “... I’m not sure. Do you think he’ll feel abandoned if he wakes up alone?”

“I can stay with him. I think you should go rest,” Hazel insisted.

Will relented, nodding. “... Fine. I’ll go. Is it cool if I go hang out with some friends first?”

Hazel crossed her arms. “Will, I don’t _care._ Do what you need to do to feel good.”

“Okay. I’m gonna go find my friends. They’re probably just screwing around in the Hermes cabin or something.” Will stood up and stretched. His shirt rode up a bit. Hazel started at the sight of a huge scar slicing across his stomach. “Tell Nico that when he wakes up if he starts to get fussy that I’m not here.”

“Will do,” Hazel replied, lying down and curling Nico up in her arms. “Gods’ speed.”

“Thanks, Gods’ speed to you too.” Will leaned down and kissed Nico’s sleeping cheek before turning and leaving the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think for a second that Hazel would just ditch Nico over his relationship with Will? I mean, she's old fashioned, but she's not a bad person.


	6. We're your friends (and that's why we care about you)

The first thing Nico felt when he woke up was someone stroking his hair. Fingers traced gently over his scalp and cheeks, soothing enough almost to make him want to fall back asleep. Instead, he forced his eyes open and looked up into a welcome face. “Hazel.”

Hazel smiled. “Nico. So glad you’re awake. You feel any better?”

The events of the day came back like an arrow through the heart. “... A little.”

Hazel stroked his cheek. “Good to hear it.”

Nico sleepily lay his head in Hazel’s lap. “I’m sorry for falling asleep on you. I… Will’s treatments make me really tired.”

Hazel pet his hair some more. “No, it’s okay. Will already explained everything to me.”

Nico yawned. “Where is he?”

“I told him to go get some fresh air. He looked kind of weak and sick after… you know.”

Nico’s eyebrows crinkled. “... Is he okay?”

“I think so. I just wanted to make sure he didn’t become _not_ okay, you know?”

Nico winced. “... No. I know. I don’t want him to be not okay either.” Nico sat up painfully. His head hurt. “Where’d he say he was going?”

“To hang out with some friends.” Hazel fanned her face as she tried to remember. “He said they may have been in the Hermes cabin.”

Nico nodded. He stared dully into space, wondering if it was even worth it to go try to find Will. Wondering if maybe he should just curl up and go to sleep for a while longer. His anger had mostly burned off, but it had been replaced with a dull and stubborn ache in his core that wouldn’t go away.

He missed Reyna already.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Hazel gently brushing his hair off of his cheek. “You okay?”

“... I miss her,” he whispered. 

Hazel pressed her lips to his cheek. “I’m sorry.”

Nico sighed gently at the contact. “It wasn’t your fault, sweetheart.”

Hazel put her arm around him. Nico closed his eyes, savoring the closeness. He chuckled softly.

“What’s funny?” Hazel asked.

“Ah. Just that everyone thinks I hate being touched.”

“Wait, you don’t?”

Nico shrugged. “Depends on the person. I’ll hug you if I see you as a sibling.”

Hazel nodded, leaning on his shoulder. “So… you need emotional closeness before you can handle physical closeness?”

Nico nodded. “And safety.”

“Safety as in…”

“As in they’re not gonna turn on me the next day.”

Hazel nodded, studying his face. “Makes sense, considering your… situation. The romantic one, I mean.”

“Nah, I knew what you meant.” He paused. “... Thank you, by the way. For… for doing all you did for me today. I… I don’t even know how to repay you. I mean…” Nico shook his head. “I don’t even know what I’d be doing right now if you hadn’t been there. If you hadn’t apologized when you did. I’d probably be halfway to the Underworld by now.” 

Hazel took his hand, stroking his fingers gently. “... I hope you mean in that you were running away and not in that you were going to go get yourself killed.”

“Either one works,” Nico sighed.

Hazel squoze his hand. She didn’t know what to say. “... Please, take care of yourself. I love you.” Her voice came out as a frightened whisper.

Nico’s heart felt too warm for him to handle. “... I love you too,” he murmured dumbly. He wrapped his arms around her and she clung to him, tightly, frightenedly. 

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Hazel whispered. 

Nico sighed. “I’ll do my best.”

They separated. Nico put a kiss on Hazel’s cheek. Hazel sighed. “Anyway… you don’t have to repay me. I comforted you because I love you, okay? And because you were always there for me.”

Nico’s cheeks turned the shade of a ripe pomegranate. “Thanks.”

Hazel giggled. “No problem.”

There was a pause. The two siblings sat in comfortable silence. Thoughts turned over and over in Nico’s head. He thought of Will. His voice, his face. How comfortable he made him feel. The cute little freckles on his nose. How he’d insisted he was okay, even though in all probability he wasn’t. He thought of the times in the past when Will had been exhausted and weak and teary after healing him and his heart ached. Finally, his thoughts made him antsy. “... I want to go see what Will is doing. I want to make sure he’s okay.”

Hazel nodded. “... Okay. You want me to come with?”

“... Nah. You’re good. You’ve already done enough.” 

Hazel nodded and relented.

  
  


A minute later, Nico was standing in front of the door of the Hermes cabin and banging on the door. Travis Stoll answered. “Nico!”

“Yup. I’m here.”

Travis looked at him, concerned. “You feeling better? Will told us everything, man. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m gonna kick his ass. But yeah, I’m feeling a little better. Is he okay?”

“He’s… fine. A little tired and subdued, but he’s fine. He could probably use you being there for him, though.”

Nico nodded. “I’m willing if he wants it.”

Travis nodded. “Come on in, man.” He beckoned him into the inner darkness of the cabin. Nico followed. The inside of the cabin was inhumanly messy. Everything was everywhere. Even the beds had junk on them. Nico kicked away someone’s ancient soda can and proceeded further inside. Will was curled up in one of the beds, his face buried in his arm, an unzipped sleeping bag draped lovingly over him. Lou Ellen was sitting at the foot of the bed. Cecil was perched on a pile of junk in the middle of the room cramming cheese puffs into his mouth. Connor was sitting in another bed. “Hey, Nico,” Cecil started, orange crumbs spewing forth from his lips as he spoke. 

“... Oh, hi. Where are…”

“The girls? They’re at the climbing wall,” Cecil responded. “You come to see Will?”

Nico took a seat on the bed next to Will. “Yeah.”

“He’s… well, I’ll let him tell you,” Cecil responded. 

“... Are you okay?” Nico asked the lump beneath the sleeping bag. 

Will gave him a thumbs-up.

“Why’d you tell everyone what was going on with me?” Nico asked. “You just being a sonofadog, or was there reasoning behind this one?”

“They asked,” came the muffled voice from beneath the bag.

“I did ask, Nico,” Cecil said apologetically. “Sorry, man. I was just worried when I saw all the commotion outside of your cabin. But it was wrong of me to pry.”

Nico’s cheeks warmed. “... Apology accepted.”

Cecil flashed a grin. His buckteeth were stained orange with cheese puff dust. “Glad we’re cool, man.”

Nico nodded. 

Travis looked up. He had cuddled up to Connor on Connor’s bed on the left side of the room. “You okay now, man? I mean, I know I kind of already asked you, but…”

Nico cracked a vague smile. “No, it’s fine. I’m…” He trailed off. His heart gave a small pang. “... I’ll be fine.”

Travis nodded, carefully scanning his face. Nico wanted to recoil. Travis’s eyes were piercing. “... Okay. Tell me if you need anything, okay?”

Nico scanned his face in return. “Again. Why do you care?”

Travis cocked his head. “Again, I thought we were friends.”

Nico thought. He studied Travis’s face. He seemed legitimate, but then again, he was a Hermes kid. Hermes kids were superior liars. “Really. You’re aware that everyone who’s ever gotten close to me has either left, died horribly or both, right?”

“Ain’t that all of us?” Travis responded. “Look, man, we’ve all lost friends.”

Nico’s stomach twisted. He didn’t know how to express what he felt without screaming or crying. “... Never mind,” he snapped. “Don’t even worry about it.”

Travis shrugged. “Okay, man. I can’t make you talk.”

There was an awkward silence. Nico’s stomach sunk. He’d screwed everything up. He’d came in and said a bunch of idiotic nonsense and now the entire cabin had gone quiet. “... I should go.”

“Naw, man,” Travis said. “Stay.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Really,” Travis responded. 

“Yeah, dude, why do you think we all hate you?” Lou asked. 

Nico swallowed back a lump in his throat. “I…”

“You know what he needs? A group hug,” Lou Ellen said decisively. 

“I’m good,” Nico responded. “I’ll be fine.” He took Will’s hand for emotional support. Will squoze his hand gently. 

“Yeah, Travis. Stop grilling him,” Connor piled on, looking up into Travis’s eyes. 

Travis threw up his hands. “Okay, okay!”

Seeing the display of brotherly affection made Nico’s heart ache. He looked down at Will’s hand, the only part of him visible besides his mop of golden hair. He noticed suddenly that Will had a little scar on the back of his wrist. He wondered briefly where Will had got it, then decided that it would be better not to ask. Scars were sensitive material for demigods. 

He felt his eyes sting slightly. He blinked. Why now? Why in front of everybody? Reyna. Reyna. Why her? Why him? Why now? Just why? His lip trembled. He hated how every little thing made him hurt. 

“Hey, man.” It was Travis. He had got up and crossed the room to stand right in front of him. “Can we talk for a moment?”

Nico couldn’t do anything but nod. He stood up and let Travis lead him into the bathroom. Travis sat him down on the floor, sitting in front of him. “You’re still really upset, aren’t you?”

“... I mean, duh. I… I loved Reyna like a sister and now… and now she goes and does this. It’s like she _wants_ to die,” Nico sniffled. “Well, if she does, she’s gonna get her wish, I suppose.”

“You talk about this like it’s a death cult,” Travis murmured. 

Nico gritted his teeth, feeling more enraged tears prick at the corners of his eyes. “... It’s a death sentence. All they do is take good girls and throw them to the fucking monsters like cannonballs. And I’m supposed to be _happy?”_

Travis nodded. _You could say the same thing about Camp Half-Blood, honestly._ “... I understand. Reyna’s pretty strong, though, or so I hear. I think she’ll manage.”

Nico felt burning hot tears leak down his cheeks. The shame of crying in front of Travis mixed with all the rage and pain created a sickly mix in his gut. He wanted to puke. “They said the same thing about Bianca.”

“The girl you came to camp with,” Travis remembered. “And you were her…”

“Brother,” Nico whispered. He put his head in his hands.

Travis watched as tears poured down from Nico’s eyes. His heart twisted; he was overtaken by a powerful urge to hold him. He held out his arms. “... Hey, man, bring it in. Please.”

Nico looked up. His face was red and contorted. He crawled into Travis’s arms and buried his head in his shoulder, looping his arms around his shoulders. “... I’m sorry.”

“Nah, man, it’s okay.”

“Did… did you guys at least burn a shroud for her?” Nico whimpered, his voice muffled by Travis’s shoulder.

Travis nodded. “Yeah. Percy made it happen after you ran away.”

Nico relaxed slightly. “... Good.”

Travis patted Nico’s back. He thought about Connor, wondering how it would feel to lose him. He thought back to the Battle of Manhattan. They’d lost each other for a brief period of time near the end. Travis had almost had a heart attack when he realized Connor wasn’t near him. He remembered the rush of relief he’d got when he’d finally found him, battered in an infirmary bed but alive. Alive. He hadn’t stopped clinging to him for hours afterwards. He tried to imagine what would happen if he’d found him under a shroud. 

His chest tightened just thinking about it.

He stroked Nico’s hair gently. Nico nested his head further into his shoulder, clinging to him. “... You know,” Travis finally murmured. “... Everyone always said you hated being hugged.”

“... It’s grown on me.” Nico’s voice was shaky. “... Especially with sibling figures.”

“So you see me as a brother?” Travis asked. 

Somehow his tone of voice reminded Nico, painfully, of Jason. The closest thing he’d ever had to a brother. Yet another sibling figure he’d lost before he could fully be close. “... I guess so. You guys wormed your way in quick.”

“That’s us,” Travis replied cheerily, giving Nico a squeeze. “That’s how we roll. I’m everyone’s big brother.”

“... Yeah.” Nico closed his eyes. Travis smelled faintly of cigarette smoke, a scent that reminded him somewhat of his mother. The thought of his mother took the tension out of his muscles, but it made his heart hurt. In a last ditch effort to soothe the ache, he found himself wondering if Travis smoked, and how he would even manage to do that without being caught. He supposed that Travis had his ways. 

Travis noticed how hard Nico had melted against him. He smiled to himself. As soon as he’d seen that Nico was upset, he’d known that he would benefit from being held. Nico and Connor were a lot alike. They would attack, snipe, deny their emotional needs until the moment they broke and then they only wanted love. Kindness. Something Travis could provide. 

Nico sniffled and pulled away, scanning Travis’s face. “... Thanks for the hug. I’m assuming tomorrow you’re gonna get eaten by a drakon?”

Travis shrugged. “Hope not.”

Nico stared silently at the tile in response. 

“... You’re scared,” Travis said. “You got scared after Bianca, recovered enough to make a couple of friends here and then Reyna left and now you’re scared for all of your other friends.”

“... Jason, too,” Nico whispered. “I miss that guy.”

Travis nodded. Connor had told him the whole Jason Grace story. “I’m sorry.”

“But…” Nico sighed. “I hate to say this, but you’re right. I just… all my… I don’t want to be left alone again.” His voice broke.

Travis stroked his hair. “We’re not leaving. In fact… I’m staying here next year. Connor needs me here, so I’ll be here. You won’t be alone, I promise.”

“... I know I… I’m horrible, and I’m not fun to be with, but… I… I… aside from my sister and Will, I really don’t… don’t have anyone else. Jason’s dead and Reyna is gone,” Nico groaned. 

“... I swear, I’m not leaving. Do you want to… to talk to the others? They might… I think Lou Ellen was right when she said you needed a group hug.”

“... I don’t want to cry in front of everyone. I feel bad enough crying in front of you.”

“Okay,” Travis said simply. 

Nico took a deep breath and held it a few seconds before letting it out. It didn’t do much for his hurt, but it made his throat loosen slightly at least. “... I’m sorry. I just… I’m weak. And scared. For everyone. For Hazel. For Will. For... for you too. I don’t want you to die either, not after… not after all you’ve done for me today.” His voice was shaking.

“You’re not weak,” Travis reassured. “You’re just scared and sad and… you’re dealing with something that’s so hard to recover from that… that you can’t handle it anymore.”

Nico nodded. His eyes were bloodshot, half-lidded and glazed over. “... It hurts. Still.”

“I’d expect it,” Travis soothed. 

Nico was quiet for another moment. “... I need Will.”

Travis nodded and stood up, extending a hand to Nico. Nico stood up without taking it. They walked out of the bathroom to the concerned looks of their friends. “How’s he doing?” Cecil asked.

“... I’ll live,” Nico murmured. He crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed Will was lying in. Will stretched his hand out and Nico took it, stroking his fingers. His hand was warm. Nico couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like running up and down his back. “How’s Will?”

“I’m okay,” Will said, his voice muffled. “You’re the one we’re all worried about.”

Nico blushed. “Why are you all worried about me?”

“We’re your friends, that’s why,” Cecil responded.

“Yeah, Nico, stop being an idiot and accept our friendship,” Lou giggled. 

Nico felt his heart pang, but not in a bad way. He smiled through the tears that were pooling in his eyes. “... Thanks, guys. I just… I guess I push people away because… because I don’t…” He sniffled and squoze Will’s hand. Will rubbed his thumb across his knuckles. “I don’t want to get left behind again.”

There were nods. “That’s understandable,” Will murmured. “But I can promise you, none of the people in this room right now will ditch you like Reyna did.”

Nico took a shuddery breath. “... I hope so.”

Will rolled over and cast the sleeping bag off of his top half. He held out his arms. Nico leaned over and held him tight, burying his head in his shoulder. His chest loosened and he suddenly felt very tired, loose, relieved. He wanted to sleep. Sleep with his head on Will’s chest like a pillow, warm and safe. He swallowed hard. 

“Group hug?” Lou inquired again.

Nico felt Will nod. “Group hug.”

“Group hug,” Nico murmured, consenting. He felt Lou loop her arms around his back. Cecil and Travis and Connor all wrapped their arms around some part of him, holding, clinging, caring for him in a way that made his chest ache from the tenderness. “... Thank you,” he whispered. “... Thank you so much.”

“It’s no problem,” Travis murmured. “I’m glad you’re with us.”

Nico closed his eyes. “... I’m lucky. To have… to have so many people who care so much about me. I mean… I guess I… I had to get ditched by Reyna in order to realize that.”

“That’s a healthy way of looking at it,” Will responded. 

The group hug dissolved. Nico sat up, shaky, vulnerable. His heart felt squishy and delicate. “... Thanks.”

“How are you feeling now?” Will asked.

“... Tired,” Nico giggled. “I just want to sleep.”

“You can sleep here,” Travis suggested. “We finally have enough beds.”

Nico curled up with his head on Will’s chest. Will put a hand on the back of his head, stroking his hair. Nico could hear Will’s heart beating; he felt his head rise and fall with Will’s every breath. He closed his aching eyes and drifted off to the sound of his friends talking softly. No doubt planning some shenanigan that he’d wind up involved in.

Nico, finally, felt happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm calling this fic complete because I have no more ideas for it. This was honestly more of an idea dump written like a fanfic than anything, really. I mean, I just felt I needed to slap this out and get it out there.
> 
> Also, I really like the idea of Will, Nico, Lou Ellen, Cecil, Travis and Connor (and maybe Kayla) becoming this one big, crazy, messy group of friends who love each other to bits and would do anything for each other. Also, Nico needs good friends that he doesn't have any sort of troubled history with.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't think that this is exactly how Nico would react, then you might need to reread BOO.


End file.
